vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Interviewing the Citizenry
Objective *Merchants Interviewed (5) Mina wants you to interview five of Khal's merchants about what they think of conducting business in Khal. Locations *Mina Zeya Rewards *Pouch of Clay Powder x5 *Well-formed Citrine x3 Starting Dialogue "What we're going to have you do now," says Mina, "is try your hand at interviewing the populace. There are going to be many points at you diplomatic career at which you will be asked to speak with many peop about the same topic. Maybe you're simply interviewing them, or maybe you're interrogating them, but knowing how to ask ten different people the same question in ten different ways, well, that's a very useful skill." "I want you to go talk to five of Khal's merchants. Not all may be willing." Additional Dialogue Interview Merchants about Business in Khal *Kokab Yazdi (Light Armor Vendor) "Hail Kokab Yazdi," you say. Kokab Yazdi replies, "What can I do you for, stranger? Did you want to take a look at my goods?" "Well," you say, "actually, my name is , and I was hoping we could chat." Kokab Yazdi examines you and says, "If you don't mind my attention being divided between you and any customers who migh approach, sure." "I was just wondering if I could ask you about business conditions here in Khal." "How do you mean?" asks Kokab Yazdi with a slightly suspicious tone. "well," you explain, "what's it like being a merchant here in Khal?" "Wonderful," says Kokab Yazdi, somewhat loudly, "I love selling my wares here in Khal." "Can you be more specific?" you ask. "Why should I? What's it to you?" Kokab Yazdi replies. I was just trying to assess what it's like to be a merchant here in Khal..." Kokab Yazdi says, "I see, I see, Well, it's a long day in the hot sun if you don't have a tent, and a long day in a stuffy tent if you do." "you wear out your vice hawking to passers all day long and hope a friend or family member brings you a savory lunch at noontime." "But at the end of the day, the flow of customers is decent, and you take home enough to get by on." "And the taxes, well," Kokab Yazdi's voice falters. "Well, the taxes are manageable." Interview Merchants about Business in Khal *Koroush Rajdii (Heavy Armor Vendor) "Greetings, Koroush Rajdii," you say. "How's business?" "I can't complain," says Koroush Rajdii. "I've nearly sold all of today's stock." "Is today a failry typical day?" you ask. "It ebbs and flows, as with most things in life. Some days I can barely stop to count the coins handed to me." Other days, I lose my voice just trying to call people over to look." "Why?" asks Koroush Rajdii. "Do you have an interest in business?" "My curiosity is mostly academic," you say, "I'm trying to get a feel for what it's like to be a merchant here in Khal." "I suppose it's not much different than being a merchant anywhere." "Well," admits Koroush Rajdii, "the taxes might be a little higher." "Oh?" you ask. "Can you tell me more about the taxes?" Koroush Rajdii looks at you warily. "I think that I need to get back to my trade." Interview Merchants about Business in Khal *Aref Gaffarri (General Goods Vendor) "I hope the day is treating you well, Aref Gaffarri," you say. "None too poorly, none too poorly," responds Aref Gaffarri. "Looking to buy or sell?" "Neither, actually," you say. "I'm here to talk a bit if you have a moment." "A moment, sure," says Aref Gaffarri, "but any more than that will cost you." "Thank you," you say. "I'm trying to get a sense of what it's like to be a merchant here in Khal." "Well," says Aref Gaffarri, "Khal being a port city, we get goods from all over the world." "Of course," admits Aref Gaffarri, "we also get coinage from all over the world, which can be quite the bother to deal with at the end of the day." "But there's never any lack of variety with all the intersecting trade routes here." "How long have you been a merchant?" "I've been vending here since I was young. I would help my mother and father by putting on a sweet smile to attract sympathetic customers." You ask, "Have things change at all since then?" "Of course," says Aref Gaffarri, "things have changed drastically, in fact, and not for the better. Hardly look at all like they did then." "Can you say a little more about that?" you ask. Aref Gaffarri glances around nervously. "I'll say this the old Vizier, well, he actually seemed to care about the citizens." "this new one does nothing but sit around, counting his wealth, turning a blind eye to all of Khal's corruption." "I don't know how we can have any hope for ourselves if we cannot even count on our leaders," says Aref Gaffarri. Interview Merchants about Business in Khal *Malsepa Guedijeh (Weapon Vendor) "May the sun never burn you," you say to Malsepa Guedijeh respectfully. Malsepa Guedijeh looks at you wiht a smile. "Is there anything I can help you find?" I'm actually not here to buy," you explain. "But rather to talk." Malsepa Guedijeh's smile falters. "Oh?" Malsepa Guedijeh asks. "What are you looking to discuss?" "Well," you say. "I'm just interested in what it's like to be a merchant here in Khal." "Are you looking to start your own trade?" asks Malsepa Guedijeh curiously. "Perhaps," you say. "I've considered it." "Well," says Malsepa Guedijeh, shrugging. "it's not a bad place to sell your wares. People come in and out from all over, looking to buy and sell." "You get a lot of trade both by sea and by land. Though..." Malesepa Guedijeh glances around for a moment to see who's listening. Malsepa Guedijeh says quietly, "Quite a bit more by sea than by land these days." "there was a day when you could lose count of the number of caravans passing in and out of Khal." "Now, it's a cause for celebration when one makes it to our gates witout being ransacked along the way." "It's almost uncanny," whispers the Malsepa Guedijeh, "How accurately and precisely the raiders attack the caravans." "Especially considering those bandits are usually Ksaravi. How a rat can plan such attacks is beyond me." "how are the taxes?" you ask. Malsepa Guedijeh looks unsettled. "I think that's about as much time as I have for you, . Interview Merchants about Business in Khal *Ldooz Shafaq "Good day to you Ldooz Shafaq," you say with a tip of the head. "And to you," says Lddoz Shafaq cheerfully. "I'm trying to figure out a thing or two about being a merchant here in Khal," you say. "Would you be willing to talk about that?" "Business is a little slow right now," says Ldooz Shafaq, "so I could probably talk for a few minutes." "Well," you say in a low voice, "i've talked to a few other merchants here in Khal already, and the one thing no one will talk about are the taxes." "The taxes?" asks Ldooz Shafaq guardedly. "Yes," you say. "if you could tell me what the taxes are like, or at least why no one will talk about them, I'd be in your debt." Ldooz Shafaq examies you. "Fine," says Ldooz Shafaq. "You may or may not be settng me up but you know what? I don't care anymore." "The 'taxes' are terrible. I'm out here all day, every day, dealing with grumpy adventurers and frightened citizenry, and nearly every coin I make..." "Gets taken from me, and my money doesn't evn go to making my city a better, or even safer, place to live. The Port Authority calls it 'protection' money, but the chief people we need protecting from is them!" "So you want to know what I think about the taxes?" asks Ldooz Shafaq. "I think that I may just top paying them and see what happens." "You hear that!" shouts Ldooz Shafaq. "I may just stope being afraid and cease payment!" "Maybe you should settle down," you say nervously. "maybe I should," says Ldooz Shafaq wearily, "But I just can't anymore." Concluding Dialogue "There, you see? That wasn't nearly so nerve wracking as it probably seem like it would be." "Hmm, you uncovered a great deal of unrest in our city's merchants." Mina lowers her voice to a whisper. "But then, only one very new to Khal would not have an inkling of why that could be. If you haven't felt the hand of our Port Authority yet, you will soon." Mina glances around. "that's as much as I'm comfortable saying here, though." Detailed Information Kokab Yazdi *location: Khal * :1 Good point.JPG Agreeable Lie.jpg Common ground.JPG Laugh at nothing.JPG Koroush Rajdii *location: Khal * :1 Good point.JPG Agreeable Lie.jpg Common ground.JPG Laugh at nothing.JPG Aref Gaffarri *location: Khal * :1 Good point.JPG Agreeable Lie.jpg Common ground.JPG Laugh at nothing.JPG Malsepa Guedijeh *location: Khal * :1 Good point.JPG Agreeable Lie.jpg Common ground.JPG Laugh at nothing.JPG Badgering overture.JPG Ldooz Shafaq *location: Khal * :1 Good point.JPG Agreeable Lie.jpg Common ground.JPG Laugh at nothing.JPG Badgering overture.JPG Known Issues